Another Simple Comedy
by cellofthenewworld
Summary: It's finally COMPLETEed! A nice little epilouge to sum it all up! ONOZ! I FORGOT THE WATERMELON!
1. Quick Thinking

This style of story writing I got off my sister. She also has/had an account. Oh yes, this story is rated T for safety. Not sure if it could register as a K+ but I'd like to go T to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko, or anything else. But, if I _did_ own Code Lyoko (or anything else), I would gladly cut my left arm off and beat someone with it.

Quick Thinking

Yumi: -kicks open Jeremie's door-

All (except Jeremie): HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Jeremie: Sigh. How many times do I have to say, IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY!!!

Odd: -holding cake- Oh. Then whose birthday is it?

(All eyes move towards the sky)

Odd: It's the sky's birthday!?

Yumi: Does the sky even have a birthday?

Jeremie: I don't know. We just needed to look at something.

All: Ah.

Jeremie: …

Odd: Look out!!!!

All: AH!!!

(Everyone falls to the floor)

Yumi: Wait…what are we dodging?

Ulrich: Yeah…what ARE we dodging?

Odd: Nothing. The situation just needed some action.

(Aelita walks through door)

Aelita: Uhh…did I miss some- -gets hit with baseball-

Odd: There! That's why we needed to duck!

Aelita: -holding baseball- Ow.

Yumi: Where'd that come from?

Sky: Hey! It's my birthday and you ignored me! You deserve it.

Aelita: What? Wait…birthday?

Odd: But it's Jeremie's birthday.

Sky: Really?

Jeremie: No.

Yumi: But it is Stephen's birthday.

All: Stephen?

Yumi: Yeah…Stephen…from…college.

Ulrich: I though he died.

Jeremie: Yeah…didn't he die?

Odd: No! The sky didn't die.

Yumi: We mean Stephen!

Odd: Who?

Aelita: SHUT UP, DAMNIT!!!!

(All eyes look at Aelita)

Aelita: You're confusing me.

Odd: Who? Stephen?

Aelita: No! Me!

Odd: You're Stephen?

Aelita: NO!!!

Odd: Then who are you?

Aelita: AELITA!!!

Odd: Aelita…which is you who is married to Stephen who died making you a widow.

Ulrich: Is Aelita black?

Yumi: Now is not the time for racist jokes!!

Ulrich: No…it's just if she's a BLACK WIDOW, she could kill us.

Aelita: Do I look like a spider?

Odd: Yes.

(Aelita beats Odd with baguette)

Odd: -rubbing head- OW! You hit me with a baguette!

Aelita: Well, yeah. Duh.

Odd: Why?!

Aelita: Cause you said I looked like a spider.

Odd: Well, you do.

Aelita: GAH!! -turns rabid-

Odd: Ach! A rabid Aelita!

(All run out door (except Aelita))

Jeremie: Is that even possible?

Ulrich: Does it have to be? Ever since the Sky hit Aelita with a baseball, it's all fiction.

Jeremie: Fiction?

Ulrich: Fiction.

Jeremie: Fiction?!?

Ulrich: Fiction!

Jeremie: Fiction.

Ulrich: Fiction.

Odd: Science!

(Everyone (except Aelita) stares at Odd)

Odd: What…I felt…left out…

Yumi: Does anyone know I'm here?

Jeremie: No.

Ulrich: Probably not.

Odd: I don't know.

Yumi: Sigh.

Odd: Now. Let's go pillage some town!!!

(Aelita walks in (still rabid) calmed down)

Aelita: Huzzah!

Jeremie: Huzz-… Wait, where do we get barbarian gear?

Ulrich: I know!

All: Where?

Ulrich: China! Where all things are made!

Jeremie: All things?

Ulrich: Yep!

Jeremie: Pencils?

Ulrich: Yep!

Odd: Chainsaws?

Ulrich: Yep!

Yumi: The Rights of Good and Evil Factions?

Ulrich: Yep!

Yumi: Seriously?!

Ulrich: No… But everything else is made in China!

Aelita: Hey isn't that where you come from Yumi?

Yumi: Umm…

PLEASE STAND BY

(Random music plays)

PLEASE STAND BY

Yumi: But I'm from Japan!

CellDot: I don't care! Lie!

Yumi: You can't make me!

CellDot: Oh yeah?!

PLEASE STAND BY

(More random music plays)

PLEASE STAND BY

CellDot: Okay. That's how it's gonna end.

Ulrich: I disagree.

Jeremie: I disapprove.

Yumi: I dislike.

Odd: I dis…umm… I disagreeapprovelike.

CellDot: That's not even a real word.

Odd: And? What do you know about words?

CellDot: Well… -glances at story- I have my ways.

Aelita: Like?

CellDot: Stop asking questions! Be gone!

(Aelita poofs into some dirt)

Jeremie: WHAT?!? I can't be in love with dirt!

Ulrich: That's it. -pulls out shotgun and shoots CellDot-

(CellDot gets shot)

CellDot: -pulls out bandage and wraps around bloody stomach- Oh. You're gonna get it.

(CellDot pulls out minigun and annihilates Ulrich)

Ulrich: AH! I'm bleeding! Help!

Yumi: Was that necessary?

(CellDot annihilates Yumi)

Yumi: AH!!!

Ulrich: AH!!!

(CellDot disappears in a poof of smoke)

Yumi: Jeremie! You're the only one who can help!

Odd: Ahem.

Yumi: Odd! You'd put us in more pain!

Odd: How'd you know that?

Yumi: Experience. Now Jeremie, help us live please.

Jeremie: It's simple.

(Jeremie steals story and writes that Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita got revived)

Yumi: Oh yeah!!

Ulrich: That's not possible! But I don't care! Yay!

All: Yay!

Jeremie: Now…how should this end?

Yumi: Didn't CellDot explain how it would end?

Ulrich: Oh yeah! He said that you would all treat Ulrich like a king at the end.

Odd: Oh. -walks up to Ulrich- Can I get you anything, master?

Ulrich: Yeah. A hot chocolate.

Odd: Right away, sir.

(Aelita hits Odd with baguette)

Odd: Ow! Stop doing that!

Aelita: What? I just hit you with a baguette.

Odd: Don't you hate it when spiders hit you with baguettes?

Aelita: I'M NOT A SPIDER!!!

Odd: Riiiiight.

(Aelita beats Odd with two baguettes (oh…fancy…))

Yumi: Anyway, CellDot said to walk through the halls and jump in the air.

Jeremie: In that 'We just won a game and you didn't' style?

Yumi: Yep.

Ulrich: Okay. Let's get to it.

(Aelita stops beating Odd with baguettes)

Jeremie: Onward!

(All run down hall and jump in air in SSSSLLLLOOOO----MMMMOOOO)

All: -jumps up- Yay!

(LIGHTNING BLAST!!!!!!! KDJFKDJFHNFREJFJIJGFIJJFKJFIJRJIER!!!!!!!)

All: -fall down- Ow!

Yumi: What the hell?!?!?

PLEASE STAND BY

CellDot: AHAHAHAHA!!!! Ah…got em good…got em good…

PLEASE STAND BY

Sky: You deserve it!

Jeremie: I thought we gave up on this conversation!!!!

Sky: Never. You didn't buy me a present.

All: …

Sky: No present, no nice guy.

Ulrich: You hit us with 8000 volts of electricity!!

Sky: Yeah. And?

Yumi: Sigh.

Jeremie: Damnit.

I guess it's not worthy. Oh well. Please review. Also, please say if it is too highly rated. Thanks. CellDot says, "Cut off your left arm with me and beat someone with it! Yay!"


	2. Zombieness

Yo, it's CellDot again, and I will not give away the name of the story that the style is used in, but it's an Anime/Manga story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko (or anything else), but when the Eighth Cold War comes, I probably will own Code Lyoko.

Zombiefied

Prologue: The best part about being a zombie is the craving for brains. Brains are tasty, and anyone who disagrees with it will be pummeled by zombies and devoured. For more funny zombieness, go to:

h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v C K r t g 4 b I U V k & m o d e r e l a t e d & s e a r c h

There's an equal sign at the end after s e a r c h. Trust me. It's zombie. It's funny. It's Resident Evil. To the story!

Zombiefied (again)

Jeremie: -sleeping-

(Trees brush against window and rain hits window)

Jeremie: Yawn. –wakes up- Hey, where's Spence?

(Trees continues brushing against window)

Jeremie: -opens door- Spence?

(Lightning thunders outside and the rain becomes louder)

Jeremie: -walks through hallway- Spence?

(LIGHTNING BLAST!!!! ASDFLSDKFFLDSDJFGLKFJKFDRL!!!!)

Jeremie: Ow.

(Spence walks in with lightning machine)

Spence: Haha.

Jeremie: Freakin' Spence and his freakin' machine. Go to hell!

Spence: Why?

Jeremie: I don't know. Just go to hell.

Spence: Okay. –goes to hell-

(Aelita walks in)

Aelita: Jeremie? What are you doing up so late?

Jeremie: What are you doing up so late?

Aelita: The daily mysterious past connection depression.

Jeremie: Oh.

Aelita: Look out!

Jeremie: AHHH! –spins round- Wait…there's nobody there.

Aelita: You got punked!! –dances-

Jeremie: Look out!

Aelita: AH! –spins round- There's nobody there.

Jeremie: You got punked by the guy you punked!!! Oh! –does techno dance-

Aelita: -stares- No, Jeremie you just don't have the skill to dance right.

(Jeremie turns all emo)

Jeremie: LOOK OUT!! –jumps back-

Aelita: I'm not falling for that.

Jeremie: Aw, damn.

Aelita: Ah.

Jeremie: Yep.

Aelita: Uh-huh.

Jeremie: -nods-

Aelita: …

(ZOMBIES!!!!)

Zombie Yumi: -bites Aelita's head- Brains!!!

Zombie Ulrich: Yumi!!! –bites Yumi- Brains!!! –bites Aelita's head-

(Aelita wrenches free of zombies)

Aelita: Why didn't you say LOOK OUT?

Jeremie: Because then it would be too obvious! Come on!

(Jeremie and Aelita run through hallway)

Jeremie: -catching breath- There's only one thing that can defeat them.

Aelita: What?

Jeremie: Listen closely…

**ELSEWHERE…**

Zombie Yumi: Jermy an Altia go fowad.

Zombie Ulrich: Fowar ee go!

(Zombies stumble forward like drunken idiots)

Jeremie: NOW!!!

(Jeremie and Aelita jump out in Resident Evil 4 costumes)

Jeremie: -in Leon costume- Haha!!

Aelita: -in Ada costume- Hey, I wanted to be the President's daughter!

Jeremie: -shoots gun- Shut up! We need to live!

Aelita: -shoots gun- Fine! –shoots gun-

(Zombies are falling over, but more come)

Zombie Sissy: Brains!!!

Zombie Odd: Brains!!!

CellDot: -in zombie costume- Yay! I can eat brains with Resident Evil 4 cosplay!!

(Zombies turn to CellDot)

CellDot: Oh. I mean, brains!!!

Zombies: BRAINS!!!

Aelita: Is that all they say?

Jeremie: Ya.

Aelita: Oh.

Jeremie: -shoots gun- You'll never get my brain you zombies!!!

Zombie Aelita: Brains!!!

Jeremie: What the hell?!?!

Zombie Sissy: Brains!!!

Zombie Yumi: Brains!!!

Zombie Kiwi: Woof! (brains)

(Jeremie backs down the stairs shooting as he goes)

Jeremie: Die you freakin' zombies!!! –shoots gun-

(A portal to hell opens up and Spence walks out)

Jeremie: Spence!!!

Spence: Secret Government Agent Leon S. Kennedy!!!

Jeremie: No, Jeremie, in Secret Government Agent Leon S. Kennedy costume!

Spence: Oh. Well, I came back cause everyone in hell CHEATS! It sucks.

(Zombies corner Spence and Jeremie)

Jeremie: -shoots gun- Help!!

(Jeremie tosses Spence a gun)

Spence & Jeremie: -shooting guns-

Spence: I'm a traitor!!!

Jeremie: Oh, goddamnit!

Spence: -dies- Gah! I'm dead.

(Spence turns into grave)

Jeremie: Hey there's a cure on Spence's grave!

Zombie Yumi: Nooo!!!

Zombie Ulrich: Brains!!!

Zombie Odd: Woof!!! (brains)

CellDot: ………I mean, brains!!!

Jeremie: -tosses cure on zombies-

(Nothing interesting happens)

Jeremie: NO!!

Zombie Kiwi: -bites Jeremie's foot- Woof!!

Jeremie: -kicks Zombie Kiwi through window-

Zombie Aelita: Bastard! Bastard!

Jeremie: -kick Zombie Aelita out window-

Zombies: Brains!!!

Jeremie: -checks ammunition- I'm out of ammo! I'm finished!

(ANGELS THEN SANG AND THE CLOUDS OPENED UP)

Jeremie: Could it be?!?!

(DOWN FROM THE SKY, CAME **CHUCK NORRIS**)

Zombies: NOOOOOOO!!!!

Chuck Norris: Yeehaw! Zombies!

(Chucks Norris delivered a roundhouse kick and annihilated every zombie there)

Jeremie: Yay!!!

(But the kick is too powerful and causes a catastrophic meltdown)

Jeremie: Noo!!!

(Everything that is not in a zombie costume, dies and is destroyed)

CellDot: Haha. Losers.

**END**

There it is. The zombieness. Zombieness. Oh yes, and please comment. When you don't, you bring shame to Chuck, yourself, and your family.


	3. Watermelons, Guest Authors, And Nukes

Ahaha! I'm back! Sorry about the hold up. Long story. So…ya…the story…gonna have to wing it…don't really know what to write about…but, hey! I'm writing it anyway! Anyways…disclaimers...yes. But before we get to that, we have a guest author…my sister…yes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko…but if I did own Code Lyoko, the world would be spinning backwards, reversing in time, which really doesn't make sense, because then I would lose Code Lyoko when I got Code Lyoko, unless I had Code Lyoko when I was younger, and it reversed me back to my state with Code Lyoko until I had lose Code Lyoko because I was so young until I disappeared and the world reversed in technology and life, at some point erasing time itself for time has only truly been created by humans to understand when is when, so really time wouldn't be reversing, the space-time continuum would reverse, at some point erasing Earth and this story, but when the story would be erased, making all the reversal in time disappear, bringing the world back to it's original state, creating a paradox, because then I would write the story, bringing back to the reversal stage going through the entire cycle start again.

GuestAuthor: Haha, I guess I'm infamous now, huh? Props to you who read the disclaimer. So, I'm going to be random, because I s'pose that's the theme.

Once upon a time there was a bright blue eyed boy, who sat at his computer typing various unknown codes into a blue window titled "DAWOL". There would be a minute of nonstop typing, a pause, some back steps, and then some more typing.

Yes, Jeremie was very intent on completing this new program. It had come to him in a dream last night. Or more of a nightmare really. Jeremie didn't usually get nightmares, but when he did, he pursued to henceforth fix them.

You see, back when Jeremie was a small child, his mother made him a fruit salad. He ate the grapes first (he never really liked them), then the cantaloupe, then the orange slices, and finally, he had save the best for last.

The watermelon.

He loved it. It was his favorite juicy red food in the world. And so, he ate it.

And promptly continued to choke on a small black seed, which caused his mother to panic and she rushed him to the hospital, where he had to lay in an uncomfortable white bed for 7 and a half hours, reading nothing but outdated magazines.

Needless to say it was a traumatic experience. Since that day, he vowed never to eat another piece of the terrifying fruit ever again.

But, enough about his past, his dream last night was simple. He imagined a giant watermelon chasing him up a winding street, until it smashed him. Yeah, wasn't that a creative dream.

So, he woke up, and set to making a program to exact his revenge on these fiendish fruits.

DAWOL.

Or

Destroy All Watermelons On Lyoko.

Dun dun dun.

Unfortunately, little did he know…there were no watermelons on Lyoko.

(Yeah, that's my blurb, hope you enjoyed. Take it from here actual author!)

CellDot: Righto!

Jeremie: -in room- Just finishing up DAWOL…

Odd: Hey Jeremie, got chips? I like chips. Thanks! –steals chips-

(Odd notices something strange about Jeremie)

Odd: Hmm…oh! Hey Jeremie, your collar's up.

Jeremie: -ignores Odd- And then a watermelon-destruction-annihilation nuke.

Odd: Jeremie?

(Odd thinks to himself, "I can find out what Jeremie's doing…or get the others to!")

Odd: -rushes out door- Bye, Einstein!

Jeremie: -puts DAWOL on CD- Now to test Destroy All Watermelons On Lyoko!

(Jeremie rushes to factory)

Odd: -rushes into Jeremie's room- Okay guys, I'm too lazy to actually find out what was wrong with Jeremie, but it was…

(Everyone (except Jeremie, duh) looks around Jeremie's room)

Odd: Einstein?

Jeremie: -at factory- DAMN! –drops two video games- I knew playing Destroy All Humans 1 and 2 wouldn't help!! Hmm… wait a minute…

Yumi: -walking to factory- Let me get this straight…Jeremie's working on a secret program called DAWOL?

Odd: Yep.

Ulrich: What does it stand for?

Odd: I don't know.

Aelita: Demented Abstract Windowashers Only Leave?

Yumi: Does A Walrus Own Luxembourg?

Odd: When Will The Ninja Strike?

(All stare at Odd)

Odd: What?

Ulrich: Were trying to find the full version of DAWOL.

Odd: DAWOL?

Ulrich: Yes.

Odd: Oh.

(All go down elevator to computer room and only find two video games and a CD)

Yumi: -looks at CD- DAWOL?

Jeremie: -comes up elevator- Time to test. –walks past group- Oh, hey guys.

(All stare at Jeremie)

Jeremie: Transfer…WATERMELON!

Watermelon: -gets transferred-

Jeremie: Good, now it's on Lyoko…

All: Jeremie!!!!!

Jeremie: -continues to watch screen- Yes?

Ulrich: Okay, spill the beans, what is DAWOL?

Jeremie: -spins round- Fine, but it was supposed to be lunch. –spills beans-

Yumi: Uhh…we meant tell us about DAWOL.

Jeremie: Oh, thank god! –picks up real beans- I thought when I spilt the fake beans you would notice and we would-

All: Just tell us about DAWOL!!!

Jeremie: Oh, it's Destroy All Watermelons On Lyoko.

(All stare)

Jeremie: What? I had a nightmare last night about being squished by a watermelon.

(All dumbfounded)

Jeremie: And there are no watermelons on Lyoko, so I transferred one.

(All continue to stare)

Jeremie: -spins round- Now to put DAWOL to the test!

Aelita: Jeremie?

Jeremie: Sorry about the nuclear warhead behind you. The program needs power. Now..

Yumi: -breaks out of trance of disbelief- Jeremie, wait!!!

Jeremie: -spins round- Yes?

Yumi: Where'd ya get the warhead?

Jeremie: Alaska.

Yumi: Alaska?

Jeremie: What? They were transferring it through Alaska, and I bought it.

Yumi: YOU CAN'T BUY NUKES!!!

Jeremie: I did.

Yumi: AND HOW DID YOU GET TO ALASKA AND BACK WITH A NUKE!?!? IN ONE DAY!!!!

Jeremie: I have my ways.

Yumi: Okay…

Jeremie: Now…to test!!! –hits enter button-

All: NOO!

Factory: -blow up-

City: -blows up-

Three days later…

CellDot: In Hawaii! Ahaha! Those losers are still blown up. This zombie suit owns!!

Okay, that was it. The GuestAuthor has really put in a random idea, but I like it!!! Also, please review, your hits are nice, but I don't know what you think! So comment. It's good for you.


	4. Glitches

I'm back, in black. On the tarmac! Anywho, there's been some hold ups and random crap that nobody really cares about, but it's HERE!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cody Lyoko or anyone on But if I did, I would donate my stories, my ideas, and my cut off left arm to Will It Blend?

Glitches

Jeremie: Well…after the unsuccessful fun of DAWOL…

Yumi: I think we've learned something.

Odd: That Aelita's a spider?

Aelita: No! –whacks with baguette-

Odd: Ow. –rubs head-

Ulrich: Is it that Jeremie's a demon?

Yumi: Yes.

All: …

(Jeremie climbs up wall, spins head round, and hisses)

Odd: Uh…

Jeremie: -climbs through air vent- Hiss!

Ulrich: Ah, crap.

Odd: Jeremie? Jeremie?

Yumi: It isn't gonna work.

Odd: I have Aelita...

Yumi: What? What are you...oh god. STOP!!!

Odd: She's dying...

Yumi: For the love of god, STOP!

Odd: Why?

Jeremie: -behind Odd- This is why!

Odd: -getting strangled- HELP!!!

Yumi: I warned you.

Aelita: Jeremie! Use this! –tosses Jeremie a baguette-

Jeremie: -whacks Odd with baguette- Hiss!

Ulrich: Hold on!

(Ulrich tosses Aelita water on Jeremie)

Jeremie: AHHH!!!! IT BURNS!!!! –reverts to normal Jeremie-

Yumi: That was awkward.

CellDot: Yeah.

Jeremie: What are you doing here?

Aelita: Who?

Jeremie: CellDot.

Ulrich: He wasn't here.

Jeremie: But…

Computer: BEEP! BEEP!

Ulrich: Damn.

CellDot: To the factory!!!

Intermission: Dalalala, Dalala!

(At the factory)

Jeremie: TRANSFER! ODD!

Odd: Woot.

Jeremie: TRANSFER! ULRICH!

Ulrich: Here we go again.

Jeremie: TRANSFER! YUMI!

Yumi: Yay!

Jeremie: TRANSFER! AELITA!

Aelita: Hell ya!

(In Lyoko)

Jeremie: -not in Lyoko- I've given you guys some new stuff.

Odd: YAY! STUFF!

Monsters: Rawr!

Yumi: What the? Xana's monsters don't go "rawr"!

Odd: LASER BAYONET! -shoots laser bayonet-

Laser Bayonet: -goes forward then shoots back...like a boomerang- AHAHA!

Odd: What the fu-

(HIT WITH BAYONET! AFJDKFJKHJFIJIKJGIRKFJI!)

Odd: OW!

Yumi: -fighting- What happen?

Ulrich: Someone set up us the bomb.

Odd: We get signal.

Yumi: What?

Ulrich: Main screen turn on!

Yumi: It's you!

Jeremie: How are you gentlemen? All your base are belong to us. You are on the way to destruction.

Yumi: What you say?!

Jeremie: You have no chance to survive make your time. Ha ha ha…

Ulrich: What just happened?

Odd: I DON'T KNOW.

Yumi: Must be a glitch.

All: GLITCH?!?

Aelita: But…how?

Jeremie: -shrugs- I don't know. You tell me.

Ulrich: I feel weird.

Monsters: Oh, always look on the bright side of life… -does interpretive dances-

Aelita: What's happening?!?!

Ulrich: Ach! –transforms into AussieUlrich-

AussieUlrich: What the…I don't think we're in Australia anymore Toto.

Toto: Woof!

AussieUlrich: -poofs into Ulrich- Ach!

Ulrich: Stop this!!!

Jeremie: I don't know how to!

Yumi: It's all downhill from here…

Jeremie: Not all is bad! I got the Living End behind me. Hit it, guys!

The Living End: -plays 'Carry Me Home'-

Jeremie: -headbangs- Oh yeah! Hey guys!

(Jeremie looks at screen. The life points for all four read: VERY DEAD.)

Aelita: -comes up elevator- No more glitches…

Jeremie: -spins round- Aelita! We got the Living End!

The Living End: -smiles- Hi!

Jeremie: Where are the others?

Aelita: -vomits- Ulrich turned back into AussieUlrich.

Jeremie: Oh. –makes surprised face-

Aelita: Yumi doesn't like Ulrich anymore.

Jeremie: Oh my god! –makes shocked face-

Aelita: And Odd is…

Jeremie: Yes?

Aelita: Odd is…

Jeremie: YES?!

Aelita: Odd is…-vomits-…SMART!

Jeremie: HOLY CRAP!!!

Aelita: -dies- Gah…

Jeremie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Hey, a banana. –eats banana- Yum.

Okay, that's it, well I'd like to say thanks to AussieUlrich for letting me use him in my story…even though I never asked. Hahaha. Please review.


	5. CellDot's Interview Hour

Wapoosh! You thought I died, didn't you? It was that damned school. Well I didn't, and hell I don't care what anyone (except my reviewers) think!!!! Oh yes, special thanks to four people. AussieUlrich is one for not bashing my head in after putting him in my story. Corruption Inc. is another for favoriting my story, and corrupting my reviews! Next is buccha16 for favoriting ASC and me. And finally, greenboy185, for teaching me science. Okay, enough blabber, to the disclaimer!!!

**Disclaimer:** Well, duh. Of course I don't own Code Lyoko. Why would I own Code Lyoko? It would have a movie, a higher rating, and lots and lots of crumpets!!!

CellDot's Interview Hour

CellDot: Hello, and welcome back to: CellDot's Interview Hour!

(Audience claps)

CellDot: Okay, today we have on our show, Xana and William!

William: -walks in-

Xana: -get installed on computer on set-

CellDot: Okay, what seems to be the problem?

William: Well, Xana stole my body, and…I just don't think that's a very nice thing to do.

Xana: But William! Together we can kill off the gang and conquer the world!

William: But Xana! They're my friends!

Xana: I know.

CellDot: Okay let's begin. Xana, what do you want to do?

Xana: Just kill the gang, conquer the world, and enslave the human race.

CellDot: I see, and…you can't because you need William?

Xana: Yes.

(Crowd goes "Awwww")

CellDot: And…William, is that your name?

William: Yes.

CellDot: You don't want to help Xana?

William: No.

CellDot: I see…what do you have to say about this?

William: Nothing.

CellDot: -pick up chair and hits William with it- Say something!!!

William: Ow! Oh god! You hit me with a chair!!

CellDot: -thinks- Yeah…I did, didn't I?

William: -gets back onto chair cautiously- Umm…

CellDot: -stares at William-

William: Well…umm…

CellDot: -grabs chair-

William: -gets nervous- Umm…

CellDot: -lifts chair over head-

William: -getting scared- Err…umm…

CellDot: -sets down chair next to William-

William: Wow, I thought you would-

(HIT WITH CHAIR!! KFJDGJEJGIJIKJFKJGIJ!)

William: OW! You hit me with another freaking chair you bastard!!!

CellDot: -hits William again-

William: Stop!!!

CellDot: -stops abruptly- Yes?

William: Wow…you stopped right when I-

CellDot: -hits William with chair again-

William: OW!!!!

CellDot: -continues hitting William-

Xana: Umm…err…

William: -getting hit with chair- Oh god!!!

CellDot: -continues hitting William with chair-

Xana: Well, guess there's nothing better to do. –hacks missile solo-

PLEASE STAND BY

Intermission: Hi, I'm intermission and I'm gonna tell you about ArtPop!

Ulrich: -walks in- What's ArtPop?

Intermission: I'm glad you asked! ArtPop is Artificial Popcorn!!

Ulrich: -walks in (again)- What's Artificial Popcorn??

Intermission: ArtPop is 0.15 TokyoPop manga book.

Ulrich: -holds up Shonen Jump manga book-

Intermission: 0.35 Butter.

Ulrich: -holds up margarine-

Intermission: And 0.50 artificial chemical.

Ulrich: -holds up a leaf-

Intermission: So get ArtPop now!

The Living End: -plays guitar riff- It's great!!!

PLEASE STAND BY

CellDot: -in chair eating ArtPop- Mmmm…ArtPop.

William: -has bandages all over body and face- Ow.

Xana: -in golden chair with human slaves- Work! Work! I'm not not blowing up the world for you standing there. WORK!

CellDot: So…how many words we up to now?

William: 527?

CellDot: No! 529! –hits William with chair-

William: Ow! You hit me with another chair!!!

CellDot: -picks up table and starts beating William with it-

William: Ow! –falls on floor-

Slave 1: Wow.

Slave 2: Cool.

Xana: I said work!!!!

Slave 1: -works-

Slave 2: -eats some ArtPop-

CellDot: -looks at destroyed chairs and tables used for beating William- Crap.

Xana: CellDot! A new store opened up down the street!

CellDot: What's it called?

Xana: I don't know!

CellDot: Okay. Adios!

(Awesome time lapse!!)

CellDot: -at I Don't Know- Okay, chair legs, table surfaces, ArtPop…

(Awesome time lapse #2!!)

CellDot: -buys stuff- Yay! Now for the journey back!

(Awesome time lapse #3!!)

CellDot: I'm back! Now to beat William with the stuff I got!

William: ONOZ!!!!

CellDot: -beats William with the stuff he got-

William: OW!!!

The End!!! Now…I want you to review please. Then cool stuff can happen and I can thank you. Adios, amigos!


	6. THE END

Okay, everybody. This is it. THIS IS IT! The final chapter, planned for 7th but I can't wait that long! It must be done!!!! Okay, the final chapter as follows, it is held at the infamous store of I Don't Know, and EVERYONE IS THERE, I repeat, EVERYONE. Any name in the 'Name: Text' format is here. It is awesome.

**Freakin' Disclaimer: **Okay, I don't know why I have to keep saying it but if I owned Code Lyoko, I would…gladly cut my left arm off and beat someone with it, own Code Lyoko (or anything else) when the Eighth Cold War comes, the world would be spinning backwards, reversing in time, which really doesn't make sense, because then I would lose Code Lyoko when I got Code Lyoko, unless I had Code Lyoko when I was younger, and it reversed me back to my state with Code Lyoko until I had lose Code Lyoko because I was so young until I disappeared and the world reversed in technology and life, at some point erasing time itself for time has only truly been created by humans to understand when is when, so really time wouldn't be reversing, the space-time continuum would reverse, at some point erasing Earth and this story, but when the story would be erased, making all the reversal in time disappear, bringing the world back to it's original state, creating a paradox, because then I would write the story, bringing back to the reversal stage going through the entire cycle start again, donate my stories, my ideas, and my cut off left arm to Will It Blend?, and it would have a movie, a higher rating, and lots and lots of crumpets!!!

The Party

All: -at I Don't Know-

Jeremie: Oh yeah!!!! This is awesome!!! Hit it guys!

The Living End: -on stage- Sweet! –plays 'Carry Me Home'-

Yumi: Jeremie! This was a great idea!

Jeremie: I know!!!

Spence: -moonwalks by-

Ulrich: -with punch- Yay!

Odd: -on Ulrich's back- Yay!

Yumi: Umm…Ulrich?

MEANWHILE

Jeremie & Spence: -dancing-

Aelita: Hey…I thought Spence died.

Spence: -smiles- I did!!!

Zombie Yumi: -bites Spence's head- BRAINS!!!

Spence: Yep.

GuestAuthor: Hey, Spence! How's that traitor stuff coming?

Spence: Good, GA, good.

CellDot: Yeah, this is my music!!!

GuestAuthor: -whacks CellDot- You were supposed to make me my bloody tea!!!

CellDot: I was! I was! Hey, Zombie Ulrich, back me up.

Zombie Ulrich: BRAINS!!!

CellDot: Yeah, what he said!!!

GuestAuthor: -sighs- Right. You do that. –walks off-

Sky: Oh yeah. I'll play my guitar too! –plays guitar-

CellDot: You like that guitar?

Sky: Yeah!

CellDot: Sweet.

MEANWHILE

Zombies: -in the "Zombie Bar"- BRAINS!!!

Zombie Aelita: -sipping brain juice- YUM.

Zombie Kiwi: -sipping strawberry smoothie- STRAWBERRY.

Zombie Sissy: I AM SISSI!

Laser Bayonet: Wait…why am I here?

Monsters: We're monsters!! –do interpretive dance-

Laser Bayonet: Well…I guess I can just relax…

(LIGHTNING BLAST!!! DJVFKJFIKGJKRGJKJRFKHJRE!!!)

MEANWHILE

CellDot: Go fish.

Ulrich: -draws card-

Yumi: Any sevens?

Ulrich: Nope. Go fish.

Yumi: -draws card-

Name: Can I join?

Yumi: Who are you?

Name: Oh, that's not important. Plus, I was mentioned at the top.

Yumi: Oh.

CellDot: Let him join.

Yumi: Fine.

Name: Any four hundred twenty-nine million, two hundred eighty-five thousand, nine hundred eight sixes?

CellDot: -gives Name a four hundred twenty-nine million, two hundred eighty-five thousand, nine hundred eight six- There.

GuestAuthor: WHERE'S MY TEA?!?!

CellDot: Umm…well, you see it all started with a-

GuestAuthor: MAKE ME MY BLOODY TEA!!!!

CellDot: Okay! Okay! –gets up and goes to make tea-

GuestAuthor: -steals CellDot's seat- Got any nines?

MEANWHILE

Toto: -on stage- Woof! –playing the lead guitar part to 'Carry Me Home'-

Odd: Ohh…doggy.

Xana: Yay! The Living End! My favorite band!

Odd: -looks at Xana- The Living End is your favorite band?

Xana: Yeah…what did you think it would be?

Odd: Thinks…

MEANWHILE

Intermission: And…I just…don't…don't know, you know?

Slave 1: I feel ya kid.

Intermission: And… -cries-

Slave 1: It's okay. It's okay. Let it out.

Intermission: What do you know about my life?!?!

Slave 1: EVERYTHING.

Intermission: -stares-

Aelita: Hey, guys.

Slave 1: Hey.

Aelita: Come see Toto the guitar-playing dog!!

Slave 1: Sweet! –rushes off-

Intermission: -sobs-

MEANWHILE

AussieUlrich: -at "Zombie Bar"- Yep.

William: -at "Zombie Bar"- Yep.

MEANWHILE

Slave 2: Got any two-thousandths?

GuestAuthor: Go fish.

Zombie Odd: BRAINS!!!

Toto: Go fish.

Chuck Norris: Got any roundhouse kicks?

Zombie Odd: BRAINS!!!

Chuck Norris: -draws a card-

GuestAuthor: Where is my tea?

MEANWHILE

Intermission: Yep. Our 'MEANWHILE' meter just hit the top.

CellDot: -with tea he so happened to forget about giving to the GuestAuthor- Damn.

MEANWHILE

AussieUlrich: -still at "Zombie Bar"- Uh-huh.

William: -still at "Zombie Bar"- Uh-huh.

AussieUlrich: -still at "Zombie Bar"-

William: -still at "Zombie Bar"-

AussieUlrich: -get up- Look, if you're not gonna take this seriously, goodbye. –leaves-

William: -sips drink-

CellDot: -runs in and start bashing William on the head with tea that he so happened to forget about giving to the GuestAuthor-

William: Ow! Oh god, not again!

MEANWHILE

Yumi: -with Moonscoop computer- 3D on. 3D off. 3D on. 3D off.

MEANWHILE

Intermission: Oh, god no! There's been too many 'MEANWHILE's! It's gonna blow!

CellDot: What?

I Don't Know: -blows up-

Factory: -blows up-

City: -blows up-

(Start making celebration noises)

_**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!**_

_**THE END OF THE STORY!!!!!**_

_**THE END OF ALL MY WRITING FOR THIS STORY!!!**_

_**THE END OF ASC!!!**_

_**AND THE END OF WAITING TO GET ANOTHER IDEA TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY!!!!!!**_

_**HOORAY!**_


	7. The Lost Epilouge

Okay, AussieUlrich explained she was a girl. And this confirms it in the series. (Also, it is also for COMPLETEing the series. I forgot to make it COMPLETE.)

**Disclaimer: **Okay, we know, for the seventh time, I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO. I'm too lazy to write if I did own Code Lyoko, but hey, that's just me.

The Lost Epilogue

CellDot: Okay! Everybody! This is the epilogue thing…

GuestAuthor: What's it for?

CellDot: AussieUlrich is a girl. He…I mean _she_…told me on the 6th chapter review.

GuestAuthor: Oh. That's it?!?!

CellDot: Yeah…

AussieUlrich: Wasn't it a bit short, mate?

CellDot: Uh…not…by my…..standards?

AussieUlrich: Well I'm glad I met the gang. Come on, Toto.

Toto: -holding double-necked, alpine white, Eric Clapton signed guitar- Woof!

Ahaha!! So short! Ahaha!! So short!


End file.
